


Dabbling in Harry's Desires

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ron are an established (albeit secret) couple, back at Hogwarts for their sixth year. So when Harry suggests a one-time threesome with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ron has to do some soul-searching.





	Dabbling in Harry's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the 2006 bestmates-xmas exchange. Exceeding gratitude to my lightning-speed beta, honor74. I was given some pretty specific fic requests, including: _"Established relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts era, Harry and/or Ron with another character - even implied, Hermione playing matchmaker."_ Aside from the last element, I believe I covered all of the other requests.   


* * *

Harry's hand slid surreptitiously across Ron's thigh as Harry leaned over. "He's looking at us again!" he said under his breath.  
  
Ron looked across the Great Hall to see that Finch-Fletchley was, indeed, looking at them. Before returning his attentions to his food, the Hufflepuff gave Ron what could only be described as a smouldering look. Startled, Ron nearly knocked over his goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"What do you reckon he's on about?" Ron asked. "I know you and I've kept things pretty quiet in public, but I think somehow he knows we're together."  
  
"Maybe he wants you for himself," Harry said suggestively.  
  
"That's rubbish," Ron snorted, digging into his steak and kidney pie. "I'm not attractive."  
  
"Too right!" Seamus joked, apparently having decided to listen to their conversation. Ron made a rude gesture with his fingers.  
  
"You know I think you're definitely worth looking at," Harry said softly, gently squeezing Ron's thigh.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said with a small smile. "You're barking. I mean, I'm glad, but still."  
  
"I'll show you barking later," Harry promised with a wicked grin before turning to his own dinner.  
  
A flare of arousal settled in Ron's groin and not for the first time, he was glad of their loose robes. Ron was pretty sure only a few people had any inkling that he and Harry were decidedly more than just friends. Once Ron had realised that he fancied blokes and come to terms with it, he'd begun to notice that he wasn't the only one, though there weren't that many others. He reckoned he had Finch-Fletchley pegged as different like Ron was. Justin wasn't unattractive, in fact, he'd become rather handsome. It just seemed odd that Justin would single Ron out. He was probably looking at Harry; Harry did, after all, tend to attract attention.  
  
* * * * *  
Over the next couple of weeks Ron began paying closer attention to Finch-Fletchley, especially during their Herbology courses and at meals. It was subtle, but the Hufflepuff did indeed seem occasionally to be flirting with Ron, but he did the same to Harry. Harry thought it was intriguing but it ended up bringing out a heretofore unknown wicked jealous streak in Ron. Harry pointed it out to him in the middle of a really hot shagging session.  
  
"I love it that you're so jealous," Harry said in between kisses, before sending his tongue into Ron's mouth.  
  
Ron focused on how mind-numbingly brilliant it felt to nip and suck on Harry's lips, their tongues tangling while Harry lay on top of him. "Just want you for myself," he said, gasping a bit as Harry pulled away, rubbing his erection into Ron's. "I might be a little possessive. Can't blame me," he growled, grabbing Harry's arse and sucking on the side of Harry's neck.  
  
Harry moaned, turning them sideways so he could grasp their cocks together. "What do you think about inviting Finch-Fletchley to join us?"  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed, drawing back to look Harry in the face. "Are you kidding?" Harry shrugged, tugging on their cocks with long motions that felt amazing. Ron loved the feeling of Harry's hard shaft next to his, Harry pulling them off with well-practised pistoning movements. "You said you loved me. That our being together is brilliant. Why ask Justin in? I thought I was the one for you." Despite being really turned on, sensing the inexorable build-up to a hot and fast release, Ron's feelings were quite bruised.  
  
"You are," Harry insisted, gasping as Ron began teething one of Harry's hair-encircled nipples, none too gently. "Don't want to date him, but don't you think a threesome would be unbelievable?"  
  
"Dunno— oh Harry, about to come!" Ron panted into Harry's ear before his orgasm rushed out of him. He groaned, low and loud as all the tension in his body fountained out of his cock, coating Harry's hand.   
  
"Ah- ah- ah!" Harry shouted moments later, his come spurting up to land on Ron's stomach.  
  
Ron's hips jerked as Harry's finger slid over the sensitive head of Ron's shaft. "Too much!" Ron said, grateful when Harry stilled his hand.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"'S'alright." Ron pressed an open-mouthed kiss on Harry's lips, letting their tongues dance languorously before turning and lying on his back. He brought Harry with him, carefully adjusting their softening cocks, smiling when Harry rested his head on Ron's chest. Their stomachs were sticky but Ron had discovered he didn't really mind; being able to lie cozily together after they had sex was worth a little mess.  
  
"I do only love you, you know that," Harry mumbled warmly against Ron's skin. "Maybe a threesome is a stupid idea. It does seem like it could be really amazing, even if it's just the once."  
  
"Can you give me some time to think about it?" Ron asked, drawing soothing circles on Harry's damp back. "I just don't know that I could handle seeing you with someone else, somebody else's mouth around your cock."  
  
"Well, we could set rules. We'd better head back to the dorm or Hermione is going to get suspicious."  
  
"You're right."   
  
Ron grudgingly let loose of Harry. They performed cleaning spells and dressed in companionable silence. At the door of the dark classroom, Harry turned and squeezed Ron's hand. "Thanks for coming here with me."  
  
"I'll never turn down an opportunity for snogging and sex with you," Ron said, chuckling. "Of course there's more to it than that."  
  
"I know." With a wide smile, Harry opened the door.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Since Harry seemed so intrigued by the idea of asking Justin to join them one evening, were Justin indeed interested, Ron began imagining how on earth something like that would really work. In regards to other aspects of his life, Ron knew he was pretty middle-of-the-road. When it came to sex, however, his imagination knew no bounds. He'd just always fantasized about what he and Harry would get up to, not he and Harry and some other bloke. Not that he'd gotten too kinky in his sex contemplation, thinking of himself. The summer before they returned for this their sixth year, he'd overcome his embarrassment and managed to buy two porn magazines that catered to gay blokes. They got up to all sorts of creative positions, not to mention using things like dildos and restraints. There were some three-way pictures and Ron found himself studying them— usually following up his educational pursuit with a quick, furious wank.  
  
As the days went on, Ron found himself really watching Finch-Fletchley, looking for clues as to his possible agenda. He admitted to himself that while Justin didn't do anything for him on a level like Harry did, there was a masculine grace to him that Ron found appealing. He also had an impish smile and nice laugh; he was loyal to his mates and had wide hands, like Ron's own. Almost as though Justin knew what Harry and Ron were contemplating, he found more and more reasons to talk with them. He was never overt, but he did find ways to touch them; nothing sexual, but certainly more than most blokes did.   
  
On a Tuesday night in mid-October, Harry and Ron were huddled over Ron's chess board, away from most other Gryffindors in the Common Room.  
  
"Do you still wanna… y'know, with Finch-Fletchley?" Ron asked as he moved a pawn.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled widely. They'd only mentioned Justin's 'friendliness' a couple of times in conversation since that night Harry had first introduced the idea. "Yeah. And like I said, the only person I really want, want to be with in every possible way, is you. But he does seem to like us both, and, well, I'm not really sure why I find it appealing, I just do. Wouldn't mind trying it at least once."  
  
"What if he thinks we want to continue to be together?"  
  
"I think we should actually talk with him first. If he's not interested, or doesn't like the terms, then that's it."  
  
"You don't want to try and find someone else if he turns us down?" Ron asked, watching as Harry made a move that put his rook in jeopardy.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know that I want to experiment that much. I know I keep repeating myself, but it's you who's my best mate and more, you who I'll always want. There's something, um, compelling about Justin, though."  
  
"Wow. You're using big words," Ron said with a snort.   
  
Harry cuffed Ron's knee. "How about I try to arrange a meeting with him after Herbology tomorrow. Then we can present him with our," he paused, "proposal."  
  
Ron nodded in assent. "Think we can sneak out to that brilliant Room of Requirement tonight?" He and Harry had been drowning in schoolwork, though they had managed several handjobs and one bruisingly memorable blowjob in various loos or unused classrooms. They'd also nearly run into Snape leaving one of the boys' toilets and were barely able to make it to their dorm in time for curfew.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. _"Are you horny?"_ he mouthed.  
  
"Of course I am. I'm practically a walking hard-on," Ron muttered. "You know it's not easy living with the person you want to shag at least once a day and having to hide those feelings all the time."  
  
"No, I know it's not. We can say we're going to Greenhouse Two to work on those Emmalexis plants."  
  
"You're a clever one," Ron said approvingly, moving his queen. "Oh. Check." He grinned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a hurried conversation that had Justin positively glowing, Harry told Ron that Justin had agreed to meet Harry and Ron in Greenhouse Two after dinner.  
  
"What'd you say?" Ron asked as they went along the corridor, thronged by other students.  
  
"Just that you and I wanted to get to know him a little better. It was vague, but I think he probably has a sense of what we want to talk about."  
  
"He's clever. I reckon you're right. No wonder he looked so happy."  
  
They slogged through the rest of their classes and meals. When Ron had nearly finished his second helping of chocolate pie, Harry elbowed him. "Justin's leaving the Hufflepuff table. C'mon."  
  
"Alright, almost done," Ron said.  
  
"Ron. Must you speak with your mouth full?" Hermione said crossly from across the table.  
  
"Yes. Bye. Harry and I've got a project to work on."  
  
Hermione looked suspiciously at Harry and Ron as they got up from the table, Ron brushing piecrust crumbs off of his robes.  
  
"Tell you about it later," Harry said, tugging Ron's sleeve.  
  
"Or not, more like," Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" she shouted to their departing backs.  
  
Ron shouldered his way through a pack of young Slytherins, Harry in his wake. They dodged McGonagall, ducking into a classroom as she swept by. They navigated their way out to the greenhouses unseen, peering into number two to confirm that Finch-Fletchley was there. Once inside, the three young men looked at each other.  
  
"So!" Justin said brightly at last, putting his hands on his hips. "You want to get to know me better, you said?"   
  
"Have you been flirting with Harry and me?" Ron asked, immediately wishing his brain had kicked in before his mouth had opened.  
  
Justin smiled warmly. "Maybe. A little bit. Testing the waters. You didn't seem to mind."  
  
"No. Ron and I are flattered," Harry said. "I'm guessing you fancy blokes, like we do."  
  
Unexpectedly, Justin's face fell, then a pensive look settled on his features as he stared at the ground. "Yeah, though I've tended to keep that to myself. Don't believe as there's that many like us, and not everybody's keen on our type."  
  
"I know," Ron agreed.  
  
"It's been a bit lonely, and I haven't want to approach somebody I think might be a shirt lifter, only to find out I'm wrong and the bloke is insulted. Or worse." He looked back up at them. "I suppose that's why I was glad you wanted to talk."  
  
"Ron and I are together," Harry said. "Best mates, but loads more than that."  
  
"Oh." Finch-Fletchley seemed surprised. "If you're a pair, why'd you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Well, I would like to get to know you better," Harry said. "But you're also attractive and while this might seem like a really odd question, we wondered if you wanted to be in a threesome with us."  
  
"A three-way relationship?" He looked excited by the prospect. "I've heard of those, though they're pretty rare."  
  
"No, not a relationship," Ron said, stepping protectively to stand next to Harry. "He's mine. Just mine."  
  
The disappointment was obvious on Justin's face. "So what— a three-way sex thing? I wouldn't have taken you — either of you — as kinky like that."  
  
"Yeah, a three-way sex thing. You seemed like you interested in both of us, and I couldn't get the idea of all three getting together. At least once. But obviously that's up to you," Harry replied earnestly.  
  
Still feeling possessive, Ron draped his arm around Harry's waist, threading two fingers through a belt loop on his trousers. "Can't give you a relationship, but it'd certainly be a memorable experience. For all of us," he said.  
  
"Well…" Justin said, his voice trailing off. "You're both easy on the eyes, and it's not like I get asked that question every day." He sounded more upbeat. "Not that experienced, either. I mean, I've kissed and groped at some girls, but that just made me realise I didn't like them."  
  
"I can tell you from experience, kissing a bloke feels amazing," Harry said. "Being with us would be far different from a solo wank!"  
  
Justin chuckled. "Yeah, I know about those pretty well. Okay. So where and when?"  
  
"No time like the present," Harry said a bit breathlessly. "It's still early."  
  
"It's still in a bloody see-through glass building!" Ron exclaimed. "No way, Harry. Let's go to the Room of Requirement. We can lock the door and it has the kinds of things we need. Like a bed instead of benches with snapping plants around that might go after our bits."  
  
Harry laughed and Justin snickered at Ron's outburst. "Good on you for being practical, Ron."  
  
"I'm just saying. Don't want to get caught and stuck doing detention."  
  
"Right, then. Justin, is now okay with you?" Harry asked, obviously wanting to move straight into things.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Blimey, Harry, I don't have our lube," Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"Why don't you go get it while Justin and I go ahead."  
  
"Lube?" Justin asked.  
  
Ron supposed Justin obviously was as inexperienced as he'd indicated. "Lubricant. Feels great on your, well, y'know," Ron said, stumbling over the words.  
  
"Cock. Shaft. One-eyed trouser snake. We've all got them- c'mon, is it that hard to say?" Harry said disbelievingly.   
  
"It's one thing to think it or talk to you about it," Ron said, indignant.  
  
"Go get it! And get to the room as quickly as possible."  
  
Ron did, practically flying up the ever-moving staircases and at last up to their dorm room. Dean and Seamus didn't even acknowledge him as he tore through the pockets of the trousers he'd worn the day before, putting the bumpy, half-filled tube in his robes pocket and half-running back downstairs. Eventually, with two close calls, Ron made it to the never-predictable Room of Requirement. He went through the door and shut it before casting a locking spell. He stopped, taking in the figures before him in the warmly-lit room. He and Harry had agreed on what Ron thought was acceptable, sharing-wise, given their relationship. Regardless, jealousy still lapped hot flames in his chest as he watched Harry and Justin passionately kissing, standing near a vast bed with black and red curtains.   
  
_"Why are you letting this happen?"_ Ron asked himself, but he knew the answer. Harry wanted to try this, and frankly, now that he'd talked more with Justin, he thought this was quite a gift. It might make him feel worse in the long run; sometimes it was better not knowing how good something could be, only to have it taken away from you. He strode over to them, putting the lube in his pocket and shedding his robes. When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Ron surprised himself by turning Justin to him and kissing him forcefully. Harry made pleased sounds, plastering his obviously aroused body to Ron's backside and running his hands around to splay on Ron's stomach. It was odd, kissing anyone who wasn't Harry, and while Justin was a bit sloppy, his enthusiasm began to have an effect on Ron. Well, that and Harry was actively rubbing on top of Ron's growing erection.  
  
"Wow," Justin said, breaking away to gasp for air. "This is definitely different."  
  
"It gets even better," Harry promised heatedly, stepping around to wrap his arms around their waists. "Time to get naked."  
  
Once they'd all shed their clothes, per Harry and Ron's agreements each other, Justin watched at first. He made stifled, needy noises while Harry and Ron sank into the vast pile of pillows. Harry settled in Ron's lap, pressing his feet against the base of Ron's spine. Ron spread the unguent on his stiffening cock, moaning when Harry did the same and held their shafts together. Ron watched Harry's ministrations, still mesmerised at how similar and yet different they were: his more straight, Harry's tending to curve toward the left. Neither were all that big, which Ron found reassuring as he knew he'd hate to be insecure in regards to Harry in his bits department. After a time, Harry stopped and crawled off of Ron's lap so he could lay down on his back. He offered up himself to Justin, who tentatively, but with increasing fervour, sucked and licked at Harry's cock while Ron watched, stroking himself. His jealousy flared again while he watched, mostly that someone else was doing something that caused Harry to say the encouraging, occasionally dirty things he did when Ron went down on him.  
  
"Ron, c'mere," Harry begged. "Want you to kiss me."   
  
Ron happily complied, tweaking at Harry's nipples for good measure. Ron hovered over Harry's torso, plundering Harry's mouth while slowly wanking. Soon Harry tugged Ron away long enough for him to warn Justin away from his impending orgasm. When Justin saw the pale fluid pulse out of Harry, he made a strangled, almost surprised sound before pistoning furiously on his own cock until he came, silently. Ron looked down at Harry and the sated, grateful look on his face.  
  
"Happy?" Ron said, his voice husky.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"No?"   
  
"Not taken care of you yet."  
  
"So, do," Ron said, annoyed when his voice cracked.  
  
He switched places with Harry, knowing he wouldn't last long. The delicious molten pleasure had settled firmly in his cock, and his body was nearly ready to tumble over the edge.  
  
"Won't be long," he warned as Harry, with a sly grin, licked the head of Ron's prick before swallowing him down. Ron closed his eyes, his hand carding Harry's hair. His eyes flew open when he felt a hand going through his own hair. Justin was kneeling beside him, an expression of bliss on his face. He simply ran his fingers through Ron's sweaty fringe, stopping to run his thumb from Ron's forehead down to his cheek.  
  
"Close, Harry," was all Ron could manage before he was coming in his beloved's mouth. He closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed at Justin's unexpected proximity, doing something so tender. Ron felt boneless, as though he'd been poured onto the mattress. He heard Harry make a satisfied murmur before feeling Harry knee-walk up to lie down half on top of him. Justin did the same on the other side, draping a finely-muscled arm over Ron's chest while Ron insinuated his arm around Harry's back.  
  
Justin let out a long, deep breath. "Certainly memorable, that was." He placed a small kiss on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I'll say," Harry said, nuzzling into Ron's collar bone.  
  
Ron was still in his post-orgasm haze, and could only manage, "Yeah."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron watched as Justin ambled slowly away, around the edge of the lake.   
  
"I felt kind of bad about all this, now," Ron said. "Even if this was your idea in the first place. He seemed really disappointed we'd never do a threesome again."  
  
"He'll be okay, I'm sure of it," Harry insisted, turning to lie down so that his head was cradled in Ron's lap. "He's seems really into the D.A., and I've seen that sort of quiet dorm mate of Fred and George's look at Justin when he's not watching."  
  
"Not Lee Jordan!" Ron squawked.  
  
"No, Merlin no. Lee's the opposite of quiet! The other one. Kenneth Towler. And besides, we were honest with Justin on the front end. Said it was always only going to be the two of us, just you and me, y'know, together."  
  
"Yeah. Don't know that I can ever hear you say it often enough," Ron admitted.  
  
"Well, I figured it was blatantly obvious to everyone in the world after the Second Task last year," Harry said raising his arm so he could stroke Ron's cheek.  
  
"Even I didn't know, you git. Didn't know you thought of me like that, not then."  
  
"But you do now."  
  
"'Course I do," Ron said, smiling. "Now get up here so I can show you how I feel."  
  
Harry did. 

**.:~:.**

 


End file.
